ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Scrubb
Connie Scrubb Constance loves to laugh. But she is not a jokester or a prankster. When asked, Connie says she feels like she kinda fades into the background. But in reality, she is the middle of nearly everything; sports, cheerhexing, school newspaper, EVERYTHING. Alliance and Reason I guess I'm what you'd call a Royal. I really want my destiny, but will I lose my ability to turn into a dragon? Will I become more like the horrible person my dad used to be? I have all these questions and no one knows how to answer them. But I want my destiny. I want to lead my father's legacy. Personality Constance is reliable. If you give her a task, she will do everything in her power to make sure it gets done, but sadly, Constance has a nasty habit of biting off more than she can chew. Since it took her father turning into a dragon to become a good person, she wants to prove that she will always be a good person, which is one of the reasons Connie was voted class president, a job she takes very seriously. One of Connie's regrets is that she couldn't sign up for the forgein exchange student program. She wanted to very badly, but her father told her that it would be too much preasure and work, not to mention stress. She agreed but also promised herself that next time an oppurtunity like this came up, she would take it. Appearance Connie has long, blonde hair and gold eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned. She is also quite short for her age. She has a small scar across her left cheek from an accident that ''might ''have involved swords. Connie will admit to nothing. Connie likes to wear shades of bronze and white. She avoids most jewlery, since that's what turned her father into a dragon. She likes to tie her hair back and wears soft-soled, leather boots. She often carries a sword Reepicheep taught her to use. She typically wears loose, white tunics and brown trousers. Her hair is almost always loosly braided. For an unknown reason, Connie has the ability to turn into a dragon. In dragon form, she has light green scales and a dark violet underbelly. Her horns twist and are a light teal. Connie stands around ten feet tall, from ground to shoulders. Her tail ends in a sharp lavender point. She has two lines of silver spikes running from between her eyes to almost the end of her tail. Her wings have a sliver "frame" and lavender membrane. Her eyes are a dark green, with ridges above them. Name Constance means constant, which fits because Connie is always ready to help. Nicknames Constance obviously goes by Connie but people also call her Sparky, because when she starts going, she REALLY starts going. Family Connie has one little sister. Her name is Lizabeth. Lizabeth is currently eight years old. Friends Connie is close to her second cousins, the Pevensies, as well as most of their friends; Ariel Greatcat, Jada Whitewitch, Thomas Tunmus. Connie is also close to Marcie Icheep, daughter of Reepicheep. Romance Connie is single and doesn't have a problem with it. Powers No one knows why, but Connie can turn into a dragon. Most likely, this is connected to her father's brief transformation, but no one knows why Connie received this ability. Other than this, Connie has no powers. Pet Connie has a horse named Moon. Moon is silver and white. Category:Narnians Category:Female OCs Category:Students Category:OCs